Capitol Games
by Blondiexo
Summary: It was decided that the Capitol should pay for the torturous games inflicted on the Districts for so many years. The Mockingjay lost her sign of hope and replaced it with a sign of revenge. Now the Capitol must give up children aged 12-18 and let them experience the games the Districts were put through. All will begin to heal when Snow's granddaughter, Celestia, is sacrificed.
1. Chapter 1

Celestia woke up screaming. Her mind warped by nightmares. She struggled to control her breathing, her forehead beaded with sweat. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She wished it were only a dream but instead it was her mind preparing her for what was yet to come. She woke up as a sword plunged into her chest. Her body felt bruised from the tossing and turning throughout the night. She had barely slept, too scared of her dreams.

Today she would prepare for the games. The Mockingjay had once been a sign of hope, but instead she turned on the Capitol, the ones who loved her most and the ones who brought her to fame. When she finally escaped the games she thought it only fair to put the Capitol in her situation. She knew how dangerous it was yet still she wanted us to wholly understand her pain. As Panem had been forced to give up their children aged twelve to eighteen. She was fair enough to not widen the age group. However it was thought she would is Snow's Granddaughter had not been of age. The selection was fixed as those who did Katniss most harm, their children were chosen. Nothing was given in return accept for loss and fear.

These games were to continue with the same name. They would be exactly the same: an interview, a chance to show their skills and gain sponsors but also a new, unknown and very dangerous game. The sponsors were under restrictions on what they could give. The new game makers were careful not to allow anyway out for the players, if they tried to kill themselves they would be medically attended or weapons would go blunt. There was no escaping, you had to truly win.

An alarm beeped, Celestia turned her head to see her clock turn four. It was still dark; a bird sung a string of notes before the sun was up preparing its morning tune. Celestia was normally greeted by her Grandfather or a maid. No-one came. Her slippers were not waiting beside her bed as usual. She put her toes against the wooden floor. She shuddered but pushed away her feelings knowing soon her whole body could be this temperature. She pulled on her robe and drained her glass of water from the night before.

Two men stood outside her door. They dressed head to toe in a white, durable outfit. Peacekeepers. They did not acknowledge her but followed her to the kitchen. She prepared a bowl of porridge and dressed it, when warm, in honey. She sat at the table, faced away from the Peacekeepers. She switched on the TV to find every channel boasting of the games. She turned it off and instead hummed a melody her mother used to sing.

"You have five minutes to change before we go, Snow." Said one of the Peacekeepers, she couldn't tell which one. Snow had always been her Grandfather, the one the Districts hated.

Celestia changed into a casual outfit. She had debated wearing one of her Capitol outfits, but feared that would spark an outrage and harm her chance of getting sponsors. She chosen to wear white jeans and an oversized t-shirt, she paired it with trainers. They were clothes she wore for comfort and an over baring metaphor of her innocence.

"Time to go, Snow."

**First Hunger Games fanfic**

**Read and Review! Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 here already! Don't forget to review guys :)**

**Enjoy!**

Players were normally put into a room to say their goodbyes, but Celestia had no one she wished to talk to. They let her stay in her home till the last minute. It made her feel relaxed, but prepared her less for the games. Followed by guards she boarded the train. There was a boy matched to her, as The Capitol didn't have districts two players were paired based on wealth and Katniss' hatred. He, like her, was shy and unprepared. He had cropped blonde hair that fell just under his chin. He wore a black suit, matching tie and white shirt. He sat the other side of the train; he made no effort accept for the eye contact he made as Celestia boarded.

She took a magazine from the mahogany table; she couldn't help but notice the mark that could only be made by a knife. She then went to her room for some tranquillity. The journey would be short as they only had to travel to the centre of the Capitol. The Capitol had been revamped, painted with Mockigjay signs. The original structures had been taken down with the attack. They had been replaced by bigger, newer building. They looked much like those from the Districts but revamped and stronger, as though they symbolised the Districts. Everything had been kept in the same places. There was still the building which held the Districts in preparation of the games, accept the tower had a huge poster of Katniss and Peeta with the Berries. Celestia shuddered.

There was a knock at her door. She turned and rolled from her bed into an upright position. She put down her magazine.

"Come in." She half expected to see a Peacekeeper announcing they were ten minutes away, they never gave much preparation time. In walked her competitor. She felt fear at the sight of the well fed, rosy cheeked boy.

"I'm Boyce." He walked in, closing the door behind him. He looked at her before he sat down, she nodded her head, trying to avoid him. "I bet you're just as scared as I am. I saw it coming, but I doubted I'd get chosen. What's your name?"

"Celestia." He knew her name well, but wanted to make conversation. They'd be staying together for a little while before the games.

"Have you tried the seafood platter, it's my favourite."

"No, I can't seem to keep my food down. Nerves I guess." The small talk was unbearable, next he'd ask about the weather. Celestia wasn't in the mood for chitchat she wanted to be thrown in the games and get this over with.

"I don't know what my skills will be; I'm more a TV person than a sports person." Celestia could tell from his plump cheeks and round stomach. He wasn't fat, but borderline chubby. She knew she had to choose careful allies as they had in the previous games, unfortunately Boyce wouldn't be one of her choices; however he might be the only one available.

"I was always into horse riding, maybe they'll throw in some animals this year." Celestia chuckled.

"We put a bow in for Katniss, you never know." There is was _we_, Celestia didn't associate herself with the games. She was more an unwilling spectator.

"I'm sure we'll make good allies." Boyce said in a hopeful tone.

The door creaked open to reveal a peacekeeper. Manors were now gone Celestia thought.

"Ten minutes till we arrive. Eat up and get ready." He closed the door quickly. An Avox came in with the leftover food. Celestia took a few bites before turning her nose. She smiled at the Avox girl.

"I can't manage it; you can have it if you like." Celestia suggested. She didn't know how she chewed and swallowed without her tongue but offered it anyway.

"I'll see you in the other room." Boyce said, he followed the Avox girl leaving Celestia to herself to gather her thoughts.

Celestia looked outside her window. She could see the district people waving at her and smiling a cruel, backstabbing smile. Some still wore their District clothes while other indulged in their new wealth. One held an egg box and threw eggs over the window as she went past. The eggs left a slime trail down the window making it hard to see through.

The train came to a stop. Celestia left her room and went to meet with Boyce. He stood in wait, a smile on his face. Celestia smiled back, her smile awkward as she tried to hold back her fear. See could see the look in Boyce's eyes how he wished them to be the new star crossed lovers. Celestia wasn't in the games for love; she was forced and wanted it to all be over as quick as possible.

The doors opened and a floor of people lunged at them, the Peacekeepers barely held them back. The car was only a few foot away. Celestia practically ran, leaving Boyce to be protected by the Peacekeepers. The leather seats had never felt so comfy. Once Boyce put his feet in the car they were gone. The journey was bumpy and Boyce kept squashing Celestia against her side of the car. He made a few comments trying to keep the mood light but most of it went over Celestia's head.

Katniss' face appeared on the building Celestia would soon be living in. The image moved to show the berries scene. Celestia could feel bile rising up in her throat; she couldn't tell if it was because of the poster or what was going to happen to her. She swallowed back the discomforting lump and looked ahead.

A blonde woman in a tight pencil skirt suit met them. They had driven into an area fenced off from the public, so no one could try to grab them nor could they hear the heartless comments they made. Celestia came out first, Boyce followed as he climbed over her seat and exited from the same door. The picture of Katniss was far more intimidating close up.

"Hello, I'm your escort. You can call me, Sana." She had a radiant glow and a fresh face of makeup. "Follow me; we're on the top floor. Think this a privilege; you're going to be staying on the same floor as Katniss."

Oh joy, Celestia thought.

**Hope you liked it! Leave a review of what you thought :)**


End file.
